


Babydoll

by ChristophKruspe



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophKruspe/pseuds/ChristophKruspe
Summary: Richard gets dolled up for a special night
Relationships: richard kruspe/reader's choice
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Babydoll

Richard was excited for the evening ahead of him, and he wanted to make it special. It was an anniversary of sorts, after all.

It’s not that he’d never tried on lingerie before, you don’t get to your fifties never slipping on a pair of your girlfriend’s panties if you’ve ever been remotely curious. No, his nerves mostly surrounded his worry that he might not look... well, pretty enough. He hadn’t tried everything on together, so though each piece individually made him feel great, it was always possible that the full outfit would disappoint.

He started with his makeup, since he didn't want anything falling onto his outfit: Unlike usual, he wasn’t wearing black tonight, and any fallout would stain and ruin it. He rarely wore eye shadow, finding it too time-consuming and hard to perfect, but tonight he took his time, blending his nicest pinks into a pretty gradient, dusting the lid with grey until smokey, and then adding just a hint of eyeliner. No lipstick, just a swipe of balm to keep them looking soft. 

He dabbed a hint of perfume behind his ears and rubbed more into his wrists. After a moment of thought he rubbed a drop in at the backs of his knees, a surprise for the lover who had bought him it just for an occasion like this.

His hair was fluffy and soft after being washed, a little wavy. Styled hair was for work-Richard only, and his lover liked being able to run his hands through his hair.

Taking care not to smudge, he shimmied into the chemise he had bought only the day before. He had been given some instructions on what to buy, but he got to choose the kind and cut himself, and he knew it would be perfect the moment his eyes fell on it, draped over a mannequin in the back corner of the store.

Richard tugged at the cups of the babydoll, making sure they lay just right over his chest. He was glad it had underwires, they helped the lace to cup the soft mounds enough to fill it out nicely. They also increased the contact and friction between the fabric and his sensitive nipples. The flowing organza that fell from underbust to crotch was sheer and pale pink, the colour his cheeks went when he blushed.

He stood in front of the mirror, checking over his outfit with a critical eye. He really shouldn’t have worried, even he knew he was beautiful. Not just sexy, but pretty as well. The material didn’t quite hang as intended, instead it clung far more pleasingly to his curves, his rounded belly and his generous hips. It didn’t quite cover his ass, leaving his matching panties exposed, especially when he bent forward to straighten up his stockings. Pink, of course, like everything else. They dug into his soft thighs, but not unpleasantly, and he eagerly anticipated the hickeys that would end up all over his inner thighs where they spilled over the elastic. His lover would, well, love it.

As a final touch, he tied a thin satin ribbon around his throat.

There was a knock on the door. The butterflies in his stomach took to the air. He stood at the foot of the bed, demure as he could manage.

‘Come in!’

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me arse is not a sexy word so from now on it's all about ass over here.


End file.
